


the middle

by Serendipitous_Theodosia



Series: the rise and fall [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (i mean its gundhams pov so obviously), (im the queen of angst fite), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, F/M, M/M, gundham is my baby, gundham needs lurve bc his childhood sucked, hajime has a cruuuuuuuush, happy end, honestly i ship both so much, i just want my precious bby to be happy, imagine whichever ship u prefer winning out in the end lmao, ish, pls keep in mind i wrote this at like 2am, slightly neurotic thoughts, sonia is too cute for this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_Theodosia/pseuds/Serendipitous_Theodosia
Summary: Gundham has always been alone, yet he has never been so loved.





	the middle

i.  
He found himself torn between two worlds. The world of humans, of malice, of rotting hearts hidden behind kind smiles. The world of immortals, of magic, of beauty, of absolute control. Both worlds bowed to him, his skill, his finesse. Yes that must be it. The mortals realised the fiend he truly was. That was why he was alone all the time, that was why humans cringed at his name and steered clear of him. Funny. They knew to do that long before he did.

Perhaps he did not give this species enough credit.

ii.  
She was the first to approach him. A princess, the air surrounding her shimmering and suffocating, regality coating her every movement. His eyes widened at her arrival. A human daring to come near him? Bright azure eyes caught blood red and grey ones. Her blinding smile met with his fierce scowl.  
‘And who are you, mortal, brave enough to face an immortal such as me?’  
‘Merely a princess.’ She replied, voice singing sweet melodies of love and peril (she’s dangerous Gundham she’s-).  
‘I’m made of poison.’ He said voice quavering ever so slightly, recounting all of the things they had said to him before, trying desperately to cling to his superiority, his immortal dignity.  
But she only beamed softly and took his hand.

And he unraveled.

iii.

He had heard of the concept of love, a human shortcoming brought merely by the need to reproduce. How was it that these imaginary feelings of passion and endless joy could bring even the strongest to their knees? How can a gentle touch, two beautiful blue, intelligent eyes, and luscious golden hair break down his walls, destroy all he had known? Made him want to know more? No this cannot be correct. He was still an immortal, only dedicated to his Four Dark Devas of Destruction.  
They did not deserve him, the humans. They did not deserve him after the years of torment, the calamity stirring inside a young boy’s fragile mind. (No no, Gundham, you must not think of that. You must not remember the scars that they left on you.)  
But she… She was different. The world was pulled to her, her mere presence a magnet for all things good, pure. She was the only human who came close to being an immortal. The only one who came close to understanding him. With every blinding smile, every stray glance, every splatter of rouge dusted upon her cheek, a small part of him softens. A piece of his dark, alluring, devastating immortal life became a little lighter. A little less lonely. (Not that he was ever lonely.)  
Perhaps she took the poison from his veins by painting his skies with wit and gentle patience. Perhaps he was not a fiend, a menace to all of his peers, a destructive force. 

(Perhaps she was not a mistake.) 

 

iv.  
And then came Hajime. Oh, Hajime. How can someone so boring be so intriguing? How can such an average human with average ideals and average morals shatter every preconceived notion of the abominable species? (He’s no different. Gundham saw the spark of disgust in his eye first time they met. The tightened jaw, eyes glistening stones. He is everything that disgusted Gundham.) He wasn’t worth his time. This boy with his closet mind and ordinary disposition.  
(But no, that's not right….)  
Gundham saw the lingering gazes, heard the small hitched breaths. The prolonged hand holding. He saw the way his cheeks set aflame when Gundham gave him a taste of a compliment. The tension in his shoulders when he was around Sonia… He was not blind, even if he wasn’t accustomed to the idiotic whims of mortals. Hajime… Why did that name unearth such unrest in Gundham’s useless soul? Why did he feel such a rush of turmoil and despair and excitement when he looked into those eyes, those cold, marvelous brown-.  
Electricity bound them, ignited them, enslaved him. Passion was pain, a gallimaufry of heated stares and aching hearts. No, they are not for each other. Gundham had happiness, his Dark Queen, the perfect mesh of immortal and human. Yes, she was perfect. (So why did his eyes linger on Hajime, why must he bear such heinous feelings? No, this was unfair, she is worth more than this. Why can’t he control it, why can't he control it, he was always in contr-.)

He is on a thin, frayed tightrope, trying desperately not to fall for him.  
(But he already has.)

v.  
He had been stripped of his immortality. These humans made him weak, unfit for the power of gods.  
Cast aside to a world that will never understand him…  
However. The world of gods, mystery, sorcery was as mystical as it was desolate. The faults of the whole race should not be defined by the smallest of groups. (So small but so impactful.) He had tried and tried and tried to separate himself from them, to spare these good, decent people of the treachery that came with his presence. He was made of poison, but he did not realise it had seeped out of his pores before his blood start to rush and their lips touched. His blemish… 

Perhaps love is not the worst weakness that he must bear.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back from the dead! i said i'd make a series didn't i? please please please tell me if i messed up gundham. he's my favourite character but some of his antics are a bit hard to nail down. this fic is a lot more abstract and incoherent than the other one because its gundham. and gundham is extra asf. i hope you enjoyed! thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. i think i'll continue this series. eventually i'll finish.  
> eventually ;^)


End file.
